oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Many Pieces
Just That She said she would be coming four days during the week: Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Sunday, her duties required her, she couldn't always flee. They had little time, about less than three hours. Why could he only have that little time? "It's okay," Those words were repeated by him with each apology she gave. Here she was, standing all over him, eyes fixated upon his figure, mouth hung open. She crawled over the bed, over him, hair falling by the sides of her face and neck, brushing his own face. Slowly, he rose his hands and cupped her cheeks, his fingers trailed around her head, caressing her hair. It was a Wednesday. Lips met, hers descended from his mouth to his neck, then to his chest, and even lower, never ceasing to make contact with his skin. Like a ghostly whisper, leaving a wet trail behind, yet a wetness that made the oxygen escape his lungs, the skin touched to get red. A sigh escaped in-between his lips. They locked hands, bodies trembling, even if the window was close shut and the hearth was lit. No wind breezed by the house, or maybe they just couldn't hear it. Rather, they didn't even think about it. ---- "It's okay," His words sounded in his head, while he stared at her figure, sprawled over the bed during a saturday's evening. His mouth moved to question her, but instead, it formed into a smile. She had one herself, though, she wasn't moving slow, her hands swiftly pushed him backwards, she pressed him down. He flinched, gritting his teeth behind his lips, but he held it back, letting a sigh leave his mouth to cover it. When it was him that stood over her, her hands were all over his frame. She didn't just touch him, her fingers dug into his back many times, holding on to him, sometimes just scratching. He sweatted, she didn't think much about it, he was moving a lot. Even then, he tried to cover it again, but blood dripped from his back, the sigh stuck into his throat and his eyes widened. This time, it was her that said it. "It's okay," She whispered by his ear, "You can heal." That was correct, he could just heal it, even if it made him sweat, bite his own lips, and grunt internally. She liked it, she seemed to be happy, right? It was okay. ---- Sunday, she was there again. Her breathing was heavy, chest rising and descending, yet they laid by each other's side, having not even done anything. Maybe she had done more duties than usual, it was bound to happen sometime. Opening his mouth to utter those words, he was silenced when she turned over and fell over him. Eyes closed, body trembling, she met him in many ways. At first, he tried to caress her, she didn't have to. He tried to just breathe and stare at her, hug her, she didn't have to. She carried on. That night had him trembling even more than normal. For the words that exited her mouth were, "Let me see the true you." He had rose his torso to directly stare at her sitting form, beads of sweat had already covered his figure. She leaned in against him, hugging him, "Please..." Cupping the sides of her shoulders, his muscles tensed, and his head lowered when close to hers. Mumbling came out of his trembling mouth. Before he could rise his head, his eyes widened as she placed her hand atop it. ---- Thursday. He had had about three days to think about it. Yet again, he bore a smile and proposed it to her, her own idea. His appearance instantly shifted, blue skin, white eyes, fangs, horns. However, it was short-lived, for the twist that her mouth did and how much her eyes widened prompted him to go back. She retreated a fair distance into the room, breathing heavily. Again, he trembled, lowering his head. Even then, she was still climbing atop him. More blood than that the other times was drawn, he couldn't hold a few grunts, but they were muffled by her sighs anyway. Though he had showed himself to her, she was still keen in doing that. That. Was it just that? It's Okay Why could he only have that little time...? "Do you think I come here because you DESERVE it?!" Her voice bellowed, both showered by Saturday's moonlight through the window. He remained quiet, eyes glancing at her legs, they were half-closed, maybe he could hide if they just shut completely. Slap. His head moved to the left and his cheek reddened. "...Since you're not brave enough to answer, I'll tell you this," She licked her lips and crossed her arms, her gaze made him feel as if he would sink into the bed. "I come here because I want to." "...I'm sorry, I know I'm annoying at times." "Yes, you are." All breath escaped his mouth. He stared at her, who had sit in another angle, not facing him. While they were in silence, she jumped towards him, pressing him down with her legs and holding his neck. There it was again, that. ---- It had been about three to four months since they were in that routine. Just like any Wednesday, she came. She wore looser clothes, this time, her shirt remained, while the rest came off. They embraced, they caressed, rough fingers brushing over fair skin. She circled around him with her legs and arms, keeping him closer than ever. Rather than her nails, it were the tips of her fingers clutching his back. Their eyes stood half-lidded and their mouths went agape several times, her breathing meshed with his, even if neither had form. While her arms locked him, his went to different places. The left one held her hip and the right one caressed the back of her neck, cushioned between it and a pillow. Opening their eyes, their gazes met and were drawn to each other. Head tilted sideways, he pressed his lips against hers. Breathing wilder than ever, they rested against one another, still holding each other's bodies. Then, they rolled away from each other, laying side by side and staring at the ceiling. "...I think I can't come here anymore," Her words cut through the silence, yet, rather than lose his breath one more time, he simply looked at her. "I've been tasked with a... long trip." "It's okay," He responded quickly, this time, it was her who looked at him suddenly. "Is it...?" "It is the only thing that should be. I wouldn't ever hold you down from your objectives, y'know." He puffed, "I'll... still be sad about it, but I'm sure we can meet each other afterwards." "...I can agree." She smiled while looking down. ---- "Hey," She said from the other side of the door. He eyed her from her boots to the highest strand of her hair. "I-" "I came just for a message," Walking through the door, she stood a few feet from him. Closing the door, then eyeing her, he frowned. "I won't be coming here again." What? "Do you actually not care about my feelings to that point...?" Rather than tilt his head, he allowed his shoulders to fall along his gaze. Of course, she had to nail it, the message, after all. "Still, it's okay. I understand, but wh-" "That's it?!" She held her hands firmly, expression wide while she stared at him, eyes brimming as if set ablaze. In hurried steps, she stood face to face with him, "I come here with that good intent and that's the only thing you say?" What was even his deal? What had she even done to earn this? She gritted her teeth and snarled at him, rising her hand. For one reason or another, he didn't bother to move out of the way, head shifted abruptly to the side whence her palm pushed it. It was much red than that one time. Without another second passing by, she blitzed through the room and slammed the door shut, he couldn't even notice when she had opened it. Palming his face, he felt his legs walking towards the door, ready to speed up and go after. So much for meeting each other again... However, in a swift turn, he found himself atop the bed and looked to a shelf. With a thought, something opened one of the shelf's drawers and pushed out whatever was inside it. A Den Den Mushi landed by his right side. "I understand, but why would you tell it to me again?" Words never said. ---- A voice rung from the Den Den Mushi. "Calling late at night like this...? There is no mistake, you are troubled," It was sooth and not too loud. "You lack discipline." "Shush it," He said, rubbing the side of his head with his free hand, the left one. "Y're not wrong... it's just..." "Hmmmm?" The Den Den Mushi frowned, "Bud, you don't have to say it, ok? I was playing." He looked at the transponder, eyebrows curved down along his lips. "I completely understand if you want to deal with it alone-" "It's-" His voice caught in his throat, the snail blinked several times. "I just don't know why I take so many wrong steps, I... I really want not to be wrong..." ... "This is something that is better discussed in person... I'd meet you up for a drink. Hmmm, that'd be a mistake though, you're still a kid." The voice chuckled. "I'm 17-" "Kid." He sighed, ready to say goodbye. "Damon." His eyes went back to the Den Den Mushi and his hand stopped. "We all do mistakes in our life, okay?" Damon nodded, the Den Den Mushi smiled, "But it's up to each of us to wonder either: why we are passing through this or what we can learn from it." "We, we can talk soon..." Damon's gaze fell. "What do you choose-" Kacha. ---- "So you'll be drinking all of these?" Damon muttered, arms crossed, while he stared at his companion on the other side of the table. He was about a foot taller than him, wore mostly black, had silver hair and dark sclera, which was really the oddest bit. The man was sipping a large beer with his eyes closed, "Alex, you good?" "Of course!" Alex set the beer down, cleaning his mouth with his sleeve, "And that's for both questions." There were still half a dozen bottles on their table. "You came out after... months! I had to celebrate." Damon puffed his cheeks, "Where is Alice?" Alex rose another bottle to his mouth. "Out somewhere-" "Fought again?" Alex almost spit the booze, Damon tilted his torso to the left in a blurr, but nothing shot out. "We're here on about your romantic endeavors, bud, not mine," Alex pressed his lips forward, blinking several times. In a sigh, Damon prepared to start from where was preferred, when he met her. Leaning into the table, Alex downed each of the bottles, one after the other, he had even ordered food after a while, never taking his eyes and ears off Damon. The latter did some hand gestures while he told some of the stories, earning some smirks from Alex. "You've taken the infiltration part quite far, hooking with someone from here-" Damon pouted at Alex's words, "-Apologies, continue!" Damon sighed when he remembered what he was about to tell next. "Remember the part when she cut-" "Yeah yeah, I was meaning to talk about it, you actually know that stuff is... BAD, right?!" Alex inquired, tilting his head a few times, Damon dropped his gaze a bit, noticing it had Alex blinking, "Shit, apologies... I just want to make sure you're fine." Seeing how Damon still looked downards, Alex chimmed in again, "Hey, we could do some light research on her." "Stalking-" "N-No!" Alex waved with both his hands, a bead of sweat went down his forehead. "What you told me is right, so we have to get clues to further cement it!" Damon blinked, "It is...?" "Of course, why would you lie?" Damon gaped for a solid second. By the next, they steeled their expressions with smiles, threw their bills to the bartender, and made their way out of the restaurant. ---- Green eyes met green yes, orange hair flowed along their back and were illuminated by the illustrious lights of the castle halls. "So it was true that you two have met?!" A frown was responded with another. "Of course it is, and it was so... Oh right, you'd not like details-" "What- What are you... How would you even dare?! No, how did you even know?!" "...People mistake us, it is that simple." "You- YOU-" Yells were met with a blank expression. "...Did you say anything?" "A better question might be what I didn't say." Green eyes wavered, trembling as lips curved down. Her hair went wild, steps echoing among the halls, while she breezed off. However, before too many steps were taken, she found herself covering her mouth and gasping for air, something crawled through her throat. The other green eyes stared from the distance. "Oh." Holmes & Watson "She's a princess?!-" Damon's below almost reach out of the estabilishment, Alex having been his saving grace as he put his left hand over Damon's mouth. Alex rose his other hand and pressed the side of his finger against his own lips, then, he shook his head. Turning back at the bartender in front of them, Alex further asked questions. "As you can see, why is that not common knowledge, mister?" They had been at this for a solid half of an hour, and yet they were only getting something now. Damon lowered his gaze and crossed his arms, taking some breaths in and out. The man and Alex continued to exchange information. "She a cousin of the family, man, she's only come here recently," The bartender tilted his head, while cleaning a cup of beer with a towel. Blinking, Alex commented. "Must be connected to that mysterious group then." He looked on at the bartender, waiting on any kind of response. A sigh, Alex took out a note of berries from his jacket and handed to the man, who smirked. "I actually heard 'bout that," When the Bartender began, Damon held a breath, "she's definitely connected." He let it out. Though Alex opened his mouth, he was soundly interrupted by Damon's. "Is that even her name...?" Alex, mouth still agape, looked at him. "Yeah," The bartender nodded, Damon sighed and clenched both his fists. Without many other words, the three went their separate ways, rather Damon and Alex were steadily walking through the streets of Linster already. Something clicked in Alex's mind, as he looked to a building much to their side, he glared on ahead instantly. "We need to locate her, quick," Alex's legs went back and forth rapidly. "She said she'd be out," Damo half-shrugged. "...And you're believing that?" Alex glanced sideways at Damon. "...Right," Damon's gaze fell. ---- "We haven't stopped walking for hours now... Al," Damon mused from before, his shoulders lower than before. Alex bit his lips, the two almost blurrs in-between the citizens. "The night is rowdy, perfect for missing someone in the crowd." "Y-You mean-" Alex nodded, Damon briefly used his Kenbunshoku Haki, sweat almost erupted from the pores of his skin. The environment around him had darkened considerably, he could only see himself and Alex. But, then, through his mind's eye, there were several colors scattered throughout the streets around them. Damon swallowed dryly. That was... had they been too focused on gathering information and searching for her that they hadn't felt that? No, that only applied to himself, Damon grinded his teeth while his mouth stood closed, which tensed his jaw. However, all of a sudden, Damon sharpened his expression. "You've already shared the address, let's distract them." He said at Alex. "Distract them, h-" "You trust m-" "Of course I do!!" Damon gestured with his head at the turn at the end of a street, they both walked to the right, the many colors following them a second later, almost like whispers and shades, passing through the smallest in-betweens. After a few seconds, petals erupted from the opposite direction they all went to, revealing Damon's full body. He instantly sprinted in that direction, all his limbs marching up and down, not even looking back. Though this was merely a clone, Damon shared all his senses with him, what he saw, smelled, felt, tasted, once the information was achieved, he would just disappear in another swarm of petals. "There is no way she'll be there anyway." His Kenbunshoku was on, prompting his eyes to shine red yet again. Myriads of auras came from the neighbouring houses, Damon's head whipped from left to right, right to left, many times. "I got to check it anyway..." A good while passed, though, it were actually just a few minutes. But, by then, Damon felt it, the color and sensation of her aura, it clicked inside his mind, leading him to take a sliding turn at one of the streets, using both his legs and a single hand. Dust rose from behind him and he rose, sprinting once again. "It's not her, she said she'd leave-" Damon's thoughts were interrupted by the halt of his movements. The oxygen around him seemed heavier, he could barely inhale it, all of his body tensed up, his eyes trembled as they turned directions to a house on his left. No trembling, no tensing, his body let go, even his teeth unconnected, his fists untightened. Everything else had darkened, despite the brightness of all the fireworks and lamps over the city. Yet, their presence never seemed to reach Damon, there existed only him and the house... Further than that, the house's inhabitants. A tall man with short purple hair, an orange-haired woman, and... what looked to be a bundle of white clothes in their arms. Smiles sprouted on their faces faster than his Hana Hana limbs could appear somewhere, that alone brought a multitude of warm lights to float around them. At that, the woman's green eyes and the man's purple ones shone as well. Damon bit his lips, which curved downwards, his hand rose to cup his chest. Along with all the scenery that fell to the darkness, Damon found his own presence to meld into the dark, he didn't even need to look at himself. Cracks surged from where he touched his chest, expanding over to his arms, stomach, shoulders. "Have you not hurt me enough...?" Damon shut his eyes tighly, bitting even more harshly on his lips, which twisted and trembled. Dirt on the ground was spread, his knees meeting it softly. From him, petals came forth. However, their texture was darker than usual. On his back, there seemed to be a variety of weapons, they all pierced deep, evident by the leaking blood. Fingers and hands surged, all throughout Damon's body. They intervined their fingers on the weapons, pulling them off, Damon flinched not. They circled his body, held him tightly. Something wet dropped on his lap, then another one, Damon's lips curved down. Though he didn't see it, the family moved to enter the house. Suddenly, the wetness came not from his eyes, but, from the very sky, thousands and thousands of rain drops. The ones that came from him were swarmed away by those. Then, petals sprouted from Damon's figure, his skin, fingers, hair, they all dissipated into pink, easily washed away by the rain. His eyes hadn't opened, so he just laid there over the soil, gradually ceasing to exist. After all, what were mere tears amidst the rain? Before Damon vanished away, something slashed at him from behind. ---- "I found her, Alex- I FOUND HER, I FOUND HER!" Damon cried as he ran alongside Alex, his mouth so twisted and his eyes almost shut. Almost falling over, he tried recollecting his running posture. Alex glanced back at him, the both of them madly dashing through the fields surrounding the city. "YOU DID?!" He blinked several times, tears. "Damon, what's up?! Why you crying?!" "I don't know-" Damon's tears mixed in with the saliva going out of his mouth. "I dan' nou'- I don't know where I am!!" What had he been even seeing? What was that? That couldn't be her, but, could it? "I'm do dory Alex! I don't know where I-" "Hey," Alex bellowed even louder. "You're here with me damnitt!!" "Alex-" An explosion interrupted their trajectory, red and yellow flaring over their figures, they fell on their backs. Alex managed to shield his face by crossing his forearms, but Damon took it head-on, the air knocked out of his lungs. Over them, many shadows hovered, Damon shout, "RUN!!!" Alex glared at Damon, ready to say something, however the surge of petals in the air distracted him, they formed a large arm, which tugged at his coat. "Damon!-" Alex's body was shot into the distance, flung by the large hand. He extended his arm in a futile attempt to reach him, "DAMON!!!" The aforementioned shadows took the form of many Ninjas, ready for combat, surrounding Damon. One of them gestured for the flying Alex, half of the group vanished in his direction. Although Damon laid down while crying, the Ninjas still pointed their weapons at him, alert on every movement he could make against them. "Surrender," One said. "..." Damon rose his hands, prompting all of the Ninjas to approach their weapons towards his body. However, what they did was cup his face, "Uhhh." He cried yet again, so much that the hands failed to contain his wails and the tears that came out. The Ninjas looked at one another. One of them got a Den Den Mushi, it was instantly answered, "We got one of them." They spoke. ---- Overhearing the conversation, someone slowly backed away from the a door, their orange hair bright with the light inside the place. Rain poured on the side of the window. They began to run, leaving a trail of red. Many Pieces Damon was not sure exactly when the tears had stopped flowing out of his eyes, nor did he remember when was it that he got thrown inside this cell. Could there even be more tears? His arms were up, held by what seemed to be iron cuffs. Iron cuffs, more than that, there was a bit of Seastone in there. Surely they knew he was a devil fruit user. Yet, why was it that Damon couldn't bring himself to break it open? Actually, how many hours had it been? Creak, the door opened slowly, footsteps sounded through the cell, many seconds between one another. Damon opted not to open his eyes, just another guard. A barely audible voice said, "Oh my god, Damon-" His eyes burst open, staring at her, Diana. What even... His hands curled into fists and he inhaled as much oxygen as he could, almost sucking his lips into his teeth. Meanwhile, her eyes were almost closed, her lips were dry, and her mouth hung open. "You-" "Why are you here...?" Damon muttered. "...I came fast..." Diana tried, even her panting went slow, her shoulders rising less and less high than before. "To help-" "Help?!" What stared at Diana weren't dark eyes, but, white ones, even his teeth seemed different. "After that shit?! Why would ya' lie to me like I'm some kind of puppet?!" Parts of his skin had acquired a blue tone. "Damon-" "No Damon, no. Fuck that, FUCK THAT," Damon roared. "It's like everything ya' said to me that day went into the sink!" Diana took a step back, only then, he saw the trail of blood leaving her legs, a breath was caught inside his throat. "What happened to you...?" "I-" Before Diana continued, she found her eyes almost rolling into her skull, her knees bled once they met the floor. Diana landed on her side, hair and dress spread on the floor. Damon's eyes widened. "HEY! What the hell- Diana?!" He tried going forward, but the cuffs and chains held him. "I..." Diana tried, "Can't- I need..." She didn't even cough as the blood came from her throat. "Tell you..." Trembling, Diana attempted to rise her head, but it fell against the blood and floor. "NGHHHHHHH!!" Damon planted his feet on the wall behind him, trying to press himself forward. "THIS SHIT!" Clank, the chains started to crack open. "Sister..." Diana only felt the heaviness of her eyes, of her body, the aches throughout her body bothered her no more. They threatened to close. "Child... made..." Diana rose a hand, even if barely. "NGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Damon bit so much into his lips that a gush of blood came out, the wall behind him gained a large crack. Damon closed his eyes, and Diana's hand fell. Once the chain broke, Damon crashed against the bars of the cell head-on, twerking them outwards. He instantly fell on the floor, grunting. Without another grunt, he was on his feet and looked at Diana. "Hey, hey!" Damon approached her body and knelt down, palming her shoulders steadily with certain difficulty, due to the cuffs around them still. "HEY-" A quake overwhelmed the insides of his eyes, his jaw almost fell, she was... Touching her gave him more chills than touching the ground with his feet. Damon did several movements with his mouth, yet, no words came through. The trembling of his eyes extended over to the rest of his body. "..." "Diana..." No. "..." "W-Wake up, you've got somethin' to say." No. "..." Damon bit into his lips, sucking them inside his mouth. Ragged breaths came in and out. The brightness of his eyes increased. Cracks, like the ones before, appeared over his body. Then, it just fell apart... No, Damon's teeth clenched, the pieces gathered together and formed his image. Damon breathed, it all fell apart once again, scattering all over the floor. He swallowed dryly, they started to gather again, but, not all of them did. There were so many... So many pieces. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Damon's jaw almost ripped itself apart, all his teeth flashed and were sharp, the pupils of his eyes vanished without a trace and left place only for a multitude of veins. But then, something absurdly louder crashed through the walls of the cell, red and grey invaded the entire area, ringing into both his vision and hearing, it swallowed Diana's body. Damon's body crashed through the bars, ripping them apart, even the iron cuffs around his wrists crumbled down, revealing the seastone pieces, which also fell out. Rather than stop there, Damon continued to fly, piercing through the bars of the cell behind, its walls, and then bursting off on the other side of the prison tower. He left a trail of smoke behind, land-rolling in a large field, a field filled with people and with fires at random places. Vision cloudy, flickering in and out, Damon palmed the grass below him in an attempt to push himself up, using his other hand to hold his head. He started to hear something, blades clashing, gunshots, the smell of smoke invaded his nostrils, the figures doing all the conflict started to take shape. Breath. Damon slided one foot against the ground, some figures started to surround him. "You can heal." Whispers from nowhere filled his mind, he did a heavy step. "Let me see the true you." Who, who was it? Damon grinded his teeth. "Yes, you are." Him, was he even needed? His lips curved downwards. "It's okay." "Damon-san?!" "How?!" "Damon!!" Mirio?! "Y-You look different," When had Mirio even approached him? It mattered not, given his words, it was clear that Mirio had seen the physical changes of his transformation. Damon might as well tell him to follow on. But then Mirio made Damon's arm circle the former's neck. "I gotcha' buddy," What?! "We'll be outta' here soon." What was he doing?! "M-Mirio-san-" Damon tried, he felt a scent that was of blood, different than his own. How could he tell him? The mission had been a failure, even moreso because of him, he managed not to get any information from being with Diana either. "Don't- I'm just another of your soldiers-" "MAKE HASTE, THERE IS A MARINE SQUAD HERE!!" Shouts were heard in the background. Many shots were heard. "S-SEASTONE-" The voice was abruptly cut off. Mirio scoffed. "Just another? Bud, you're all worth it in my he-" Eyes wide, Mirio coughed blood, "GAAAAH!" He and Damon were pushed to the side, the sound of a shot etching itself on the side of his body. "MIRIO!!" Damon yelled. Instead of letting himself fall, Mirio stood in front of Damon. "D-Don't let it hit you, they're made of seastone, Damon-" Another one hit him, almost felling him to the ground, Damon's eyes widened as his mouth gaped in a struggle to say something. "I WON'T LET THEM HIT ANY OF YOU!" Mirio's form had become grey and expanded all around his men, like earth rose in the shape of a wall. "Boss!!" Some soldiers yelled, extending their hands towards him. Nothing else to be expected from a Logia user, in this case, the Guta Guta no Mi's. Concrete surrounded his group and the many shots landed over his form. "UHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Blood burst from the contact points, Mirio biting with such strength on his lips that they bled as well. "MIRIO-SAN!!" Damon barked out. "I-I'm fine," Mirio said between breaths and coughs of red. He tried a smile, looking on at his men. "My leg..." He took a brief glance at it. "No way, we-" Using the concrete as a medium, Mirio observed the areas around them, the battles that unfolded. He saw more Marines and Linster soldiers than his own. "SQUADRON! DON'T CEASE FIRE!" Some marine ordered, the shots increased in loudness and quantity, creating small clouds of dust when they hit Mirio's expanded body. "Use the mortars, his defense is unyielding!!" "I got something way better, sir," One of the marines said, holding out a large firearm, his hair was purple below his marine hat, matching his eyes. Behind him, there were several Marines, using chains to hold onto a large beast. "Commander Grape, this will be a delight! You even brought the Basilisk!" The high ranked Marine spoke again. "It'll devour the fugitives!" Grape smiled and fired the weapon right away, signalized by the immense trail it left behind, the shot had black markings over it. This was it, his golden chance, the chance to put down those scum and simultaneously achieve something for the Marines- For himself. Almost no second passed between the trigger and the shot hitting its target, provoking a fiery explosion that enveloped most of Mirio's concrete, passing through him and overwhelming the soldiers under the protection. Still, Mirio could not budge, what kind of Leader would he be if he let his own group fall prey to this? What kind of fighter, what kind of Ashanian would he be labelled as? Truly, within the deepest bits of his heart, Mirio held the opinions of those associated to him, how people could even live with the absence of acceptance? "They're using Haki..." "UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Mirio's wails were but another addition to the many songs playing in the battlefield, songs of clashing and death. His very blood boiled, not capable of being contained. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" This same blood poured from the concrete and spilled either over the ground or the soldiers, coming from many spots of his body. Damon was splashed right on his face, not blinking, not closing his mouth, he merely stared at Mirio, who began to shatter. "Buddy..." Mirio uttered out, somehow reducing the sounds of the battle to zero, so that Damon heard him. "Live..." Though Mirio's eyes were closed, he looked at the other soldiers, "B-Buddies-" An explosion tore through Mirio's face, which parted outwards, silencing all that whatever was, his expression hadn't even changed. The yellow and red came by harshly, robbing everyone of their visions and breathing as well. Everyone held their arms up to no avail, their bodies flew away quite the distance, some rolled and others fell on their backs. "There is one up!" A soldier from Linster screamed. Why did it have to be like that? "Release the beast!!" The Basilisk let its saliva drool from the corners of its mouth, eyeing the many fallen soldiers, no different than the look of a hunter over its food. Damon himself skidded over the dirt, having summoned many arms to aid his defense. Concrete covered the frontal part of his body, etched on his additional limbs. "M-" He opened them all and looked straight at where Mirio was, however, he found no words to finish his uttering of the former's name. "Damon!" Alex's voice sounded in his head, Damon shook it briefly and breathed hard, a wetness surfaced on his eyes. "Once an user dies, their power goes back into circulation, Damon!" Someone ran in-between the many clashes, though, that reached not Damon's ears, more hard breaths, blue spread over the white of his skin. "Damon! Any trace of the power leaves the corpse's body." Why did it have to be like that...? "Mirio-san!!" One of the Ashanians yelled, "AAAAAAAAAH!" "GET THEM, BASILISK!!" Upon the marine's command, the beast roared, shaking the very air around it, and dashed towards the remaining soldiers. In place of the concrete shards, there was red, white, blue, Damon's stare managed not one bit to diverge from it, he clenched both his fists. Mirio's face laid against the soil, but it wasn't connected to the rest of his body, "!!!!" The rest of which was... scattered... a few feet apart. So many... so many pieces. Why, why did it have to be like that?! Damon's eyes went white. Why, why did it have to be like that...?! Wasting no time, the basilisk opened its long jaw in order to maw at the Ashanians on the ground, its teeth and wild tongue easy to see. It shut it tightly, mumching onto something and provoking blood to burst out. However, there were no wails, no last breaths. Heavy breathing. "Haaaaah," The marines and soldiers stared at it in unison, the very Basilisk moved its gaze down as well, noticing that about half of its tongue laid on the ground, spilling blood on it. "HAAAAH!" Holding its mouth shut was a pair of blue hands, their fingers carved deep into its mouth, which bled. Looking at these hands and then forward had the Basilisk observing quite the demonic figure. Teeth grit, Damon roared, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" The basilisk was set flying backwards with a single punch, its beak caving into itself and provoking about a litter of blood to burst out. Damon's heavy breaths passed in-between the smile form of his sharp teeth, blood dripped from his hands. "W-What is that?!" "What the fuck?!" "A Demon-" The last's neck was bent by another punch that was thrown, diverging everyone's attention towards it. The same fist met another, and another, and another, soldiers and marines found their cheeks inflating and their noses bursting with blood, they were sent flying through the scenery. One of the men that Mirio saved merely uttered. "He's going rampant..." "DEMON!" Many others merely stared with bewildered expressions, only for their visions to be cut in half by a roaring blur of blue. Simple words crossed his messy mind... What was that? "DEMON!" Mouth wide, eyes white, claws deep in red, Marines pointed their rifles at him, but Damon, not even looking, blitzed through them with a double claw swipe, they fell. "DEMON!!" What was that? Shots missed Damon's blue form by inches, he turned around to look, but saw nothing, rather, he threw a barrage of punches and claw attacks. Sword slashes came from the left, he threw himself at them and swiped with any limb he could. Swings came from the front, Damon kicked the ground beneath him and crashed through a crowd. Another of Mirio's men stared, he whispered. "He's... embodying our Wrath..." His nose didn't stop to smell, his ears didn't pay attention, his eyes didn't halt to notice. Damon only felt it once it happened, the whispers from inside his own head didn't allow for anything else. Attack, attack, attack. At times, Damon was attacked too. A club against the side of his body, a shot grazing either of his limbs, he responded kindly, throwing kicks and whatever manner of hits he could at the direction those came from. What was that? "How did this happen...?" One standing to the side of Mirio's group cried lowly. At times, Damon attacked even the ones that cowered. For, he couldn't hear his own defeaning cries, enough to stop soldiers in their tracks, only for them to be sent flying and bleeding. Flesh, bones, whatever it was that stood in his way got to be punched or kicked or headbutted or slashed. He paid no attention to which, as long as it landed. Horned Devil Grape frantically dodged whichever of the blows that came, ducking, jumping, coincidence or not, the destruction followed him along. He had to survive, he had to, once this was done, he could run back to her arms, sink himself in her body and just have fun. Yes, that was it, warriors survived due to having goals beyond those of battle. Grape didn't let the yells, explosions slow him down, running in a single direction with the greatest of resolves. "Don't worry pals!" Grape shout to the Marines he passed through. "I'll be getting the reinforcements in no time! Believe me!" That was it, that was it, why should he stop at her, she was a single battle. Grape could and would survive, he was going to thrive even further beyond. The Marines needed not to know of this failure if all of the squad but him died. At that same time, Bellan Alex dodged the attacks of Marines and Linster's soldiers alike. He gritted his teeth, a trail of blood going down the side of his head and chin, he looked left and right, many actually struck his body, but they found themselves stumbling back due to the shaking that passed over to their own body. With a flicker of Alex's wrist, a thundering sound crashed over and through the group behind him, rising in the form of a cloud. Their grunting forms fell over the broken ground the next second. The smell and sensation of the powder against his skin was barely ignorable, Alex summoned his haki in order to have a grander grasp over the battlefield, a nearby aura had been it, he instantly looked towards it. Alex's stare was met with a blue fist, he instantly flinched away in a spin, he recovered in the same spin and bellowed. "DAMON!!!" His eyes scanned over the frame of his friend, so much blue, red, but there was a deeper color beneath those. "This rage... Tell me what has transpired- GAH!" Another punch, Alex rolled backwards. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Damon roared, cocking his arms backwards for another hit, however, Alex's feet smashed against his stomach and sent him flying as well, holding in a vomit, no, he had to be fiercer... he had to... what were all these sensations crawling from his throat and coming out as roars? Damon inflated his torso's muscles and dashed back to Alex, headbutting him away, they both gritted their teeth. "HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" Each yell was a blow thrown from each side, the very air shrieked under these collisions and broke away as if it had been solid. Legs danced, arms swept. Streams of their lifeforce coursed around their bodies, whilst their attacks responded one another. Abruptly, Damon's mouth bloated and he held his mouth with both hands, "GHHHHH!" His stomach having met with a kick from Alex, pain... no, this was nothing, everything that had happened... "PUSH OUT OF IT, DAMON!!! YOU CAN'T BEST ME LIKE THAT!" "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Damon kicked the very air below his body, an instictual use of Geppo, pushing it so that he rocketed towards his opponent. Surely the impact was immediate, however, it was Damon that coughed blood, Alex's form had distorted almost like paper and he evaded the dash, double kicking Damon at the same time and sending him flying. Body harsh against the soil, Damon went along with a trail of dust, grunting and yelling. Alex's eyes followed Damon, "He can use the Rokushiki in this state?!" Much like the latter, the former took aerial steps, leaving behind explosions, "I'll say it again... You can't best me, Damon!!" Alex's yells sounded louder than the biggest of bells. Rubble was pushed aside as Damon rose from the small crater in another roar, though Alex looked down, he felt the illumination from something above him, something pink. Damon shouted and moved his fist downwards, "HURYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A myriad of what seemed to be stars soared through the air, prompting Alex's eyes to widen. Damon commanded it as his fists went up and down frenetically, screaming with each successive one. "HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" Raiding upon Alex were hundreds and hundreds of pink fists, all of which fell over the landscape, generating a tremendous chain of explosions. Dust rose through the air. "NGHH!" As Alex held in his own grunts, a pitch black spark coursed through his body, focusing on his arms, since he crossed them in front of himself, much of the scenery around him exploded, revealing an strange red and yellow from in-between the cracks. Enough of it. Alex rammed both of his palms against his own chest, provoking trembling, something that instantly liberated a spherical wave of pressure to surge from him, accompanied by a defeaning roar, both shook the very atmosphere. Swift as a song, it expanded and swatted many of the oncoming fists, directing them in random directions. Almost immediately after that, Alex clapped his palms against one another, the wave followed suit and travelled onwards at Damon, crashing straight into his upper body. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Damon's eyes almost rolled into their sockets, a fair amount of blood erupted from his mouth, he caused a small, glowing crater once his body shot into the ground. Flower petals and dust flew around their battlefield, Alex gritted his bloody teeth, eyeing Damon, who had just gotten up. Such persistence- Rather, a myriad of emotions dwelled within Damon, and Alex wanted not to stop until he expressed all of them. A heavy breath. Alex ducked his knees, puffing his chest and tightening his fists, "Let us see the difference between taught and self-taught." The moment his eyes widened was the moment that he exploded off towards Damon, encasing his right fist with a tinge of Busoshoku Haki, evidenced by its sparks. Damon's eyes widened once they caught the dashing Alex, nevertheless, he roared, "RAAAAAAAAH!" And encased his own fist in Busoshoku as well in a fiery burst. Harsher than a ripple on the water, the collision of their punches reverberated into the ground beneath them, red surfaced. All of the cracks caused by their attacks glowed more than ever, what seemed to be lava erupted from them, forming itself into a towering pillar of magma and fireworks. Blurs, Alex saw blurs and, suddenly, standing before his eyes were clouds and stars. "..WHAT?!" Looking around him, Alex saw that he and Damon were almost shot high into the troposphere. Many of the fighting soldiers threw themselves away in order to evade the oncoming heat, a heat that brought forth a brightness. When the soldiers' eyes could see through the red and yellow, their mouths fell open, Damon and Alex had been atop a rocky platform that was pushed by all of the magma, though they were only briefly visible. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Impervious to the change in scenery, how could he not, Damon clawed at Alex with his left hand from right to left. Alex ducked by arching his body backwards, another claw attack, yet, no connection, Alex's response came even before Damon attacked, his right leg cut through the space between them and kicked Damon's chin upwards. They, along with the rocky platform, fell through the sky, passing by the clouds and seeking to land where it once was. Damon pulled his hand back for another strike, but, Alex's own punch intercepted Damon's arm, having shot through the air swiftly. "AAAAAAAH!" A punch from the left landed on his head. Intense counter-attacks and immediate responses, unlike Damon, who had merely observed it, Alex was a proper student of the Great Demon Fist. Directly taught by Bambina. Breathing blood, Damon closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, what did it matter? What did it matter anymore? Pink appeared from within his form, slowly extending from his skin Damon grinded his teeth, why couldn't Alex simply let him kill everybody responsible for all that happened of wrong to them? He didn't even notice as Alex's other foot kicked him. All that happened of wrong... The Kingdom... the Marines... Mirio... Diana. All of it... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Rather than leak, the pink exploded in all directions and took the shape of a flame around Damon, letting out all-direction waves of pressure. Alex held himself from flying by crossing his arms in front of his chest, though, he grinded his teeth upon noticing that the platform between them was starting to fall apart. Yet, Alex was drawn back to Damon. His mouth open, his eyes trembling. "Damon...?!!" There was no other expression to convey Alex's reaction, he merely stared at it. "This..." Memories of their time at Asha surfaced within his mind, their short fights, their lessons, how they shared details about one another. Damon continued to roar and, then, a short breath. The energy appeared to decrease, as if following the lead of his sudden calmness. Once he opened his eyes wide, it instantly clinged tightly to his skin, which caused yet another burst of sheer pressure. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Upon close inspection, Damon's frame had bulked up very minimally, a pair of pink flaming balls surged over his horns, each one atop them. His hair gained a glow much like the rest of his body and became spiky on many directions. Almost failing to bring up a smile, Alex noticed they were only half-way on their falling path. "I- I remember, the thing you couldn't control..!" He bellowed, clenching his right fist and intensifying the Haki that surrounded it. To think this would happen after such a long time... "The alignment of an Oni's existence, your Kishin Mode!!!" "RAAAAA-" Damon clenched his fists and arched his head up, mouth wider than ever and showing his teeth. "-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" ... Category:DamonDraco Category:Role-Plays Category:Solo Role-plays